Daddy
by xxsLyThERiNxcHIcKxLOvEsxyOUxxx
Summary: Houses three daughters come to visit him. How will everyone react when they find out that he had children? And what will House think when his daughters get involved with Chase, Foreman and Wilson?
1. The Trip

Kayla House walked into her club around noon, hoping that something had changed. The people who were supposed to fix the air conditioning hadnt arrived before she left. She was relieved to see, or feel actually, that the air conditioning had been fixed.

Kayla had a twin, Haylee, who was in Miami at the time, working on a case. Kayla dark blonde hair that had a hint of red in it. She had bright blue eyes that shone when she was happy. Haylee had very dark brown hair, which many people mistaked for black. She had pale green eyes that could change from caring and understanding, to angry and dangerous in an instant. Both twins were a little on the short side, curvy, and skinny. They were both very attractive young women,and they were both two very different people.

Kayla owned a club called Essence. The club was great. It wasnt too dull, but didnt come off as trying to hard either. It was a place that was exciting and yet, comfortable at the same time. Kayla was impatient sometimes, but could control her temper. She liked her life to be calm. She enjoyed having fun, but would gladly leave the drama behind.

Haylee, however, needed action in her life. She was very easily bored if things werent exciting. She liked to go to clubs, but never had more than one drink. She didnt really need to get drunk to do something crazy, so it didnt make much of a difference. She always knew what she wanted and was very driven to get it. She analyzed things very closely and could read people. She liked to help people and had no patience for those who didnt do the same. She worked for the DEA (Drug Enforcement Administration).

They had a younger sister, Aurora. Everyone called her Rory. She was a very smart young woman who was committed to everything that she did. She worked for NASA. She was nine months younger than Haylee and Kayla. She had light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Kayla was giving the final instructions to Billy, who would be running the place when she left. They lived in Florida, in their grandmothers old house. Their father Greg was in Princeton, New Jersey. They were going to visit him for two weeks or so.

Rory left the John F. Kennedy Space Center and arrived at the club early. Now they had to wait for Haylee. She was ten minutes late. They left for Princeton. The were flying coach. All three of them behave like three five year old sisters might have behaved, arguing for most of the trip.

The same thought was going through all of their minds: Does he want us there?


	2. Meeting the Team

"Haylee! Come on!" Rory said, irritably as Haylee talked to the pilot about flying.

Haylee had been on the air force for a while and she loved flying. The pilot was flirting with her and they had been talking for a while.

"I thought you wanted to meet Dad at work!" Kayla said impatiently.

They finally left and drove to the hospital. They got there in record time and walked into the hospital. Haylee looked around, trying to see every inch of the hospital at once. She walked straight into Dr. Foreman.

"Oh! Im sorry!" she said.

"Thats alright. Can I help you with something?" he asked.

"Well, Im looking for Dr. House."

"Oh, Im Dr. Foreman; I work for House. Come on, Ill show you where his office is."

They followed Dr. Foreman to the office and stepped inside.

House was in the middle of a diagnosis with the team and Doctors Wilson and Cuddy. He looked up and saw Rory, Kayla and Haylee.

"I thought you werent coming until tommorrow."

"Well, you were wrong," Haylee said.

"Who are they?" Wilson asked House quietly.

Chase looked very curious. He was checking out Haylee when House finally answered Wilson.

"Theyre my daughters."

Everyone looked at House in shock and the whole room was quiet.

"_Youre _a father?" Cameron asked in surprise.

"Yeah," House answered.

"And if hes a nice father hell introduce us," Kayla hinted.

"This is Kayla, Haylee, and Aurora."

"Its Rory," Rory said quickly.

"Right, whatever," House answered.

"And you are?" Haylee asked Chase, who had gone back to checking her out.

"Im..." he was distracted, not taking his eyes off Haylees chest, "Im Robert Chase."

"Chase, stop checking her out," House demanded.

Chase spun around, embarrassed.

"Look, if were interupting-" Rory began.

"Oh, no. Why dont you just hang around here until we get a diagnosis," Cuddy offered.

"Cool," Haylee said and intentionally sat down next to Dr. Chase. Her sisters sat down as well.

House had the symptoms written on the board.

"Okay, Im not a doctor, but that could be caused by using Meth," Haylee suggested.

"We already checked. Howd you know that?" House asked.

"I work for the DEA."

"Right," House turned back to the board.

"Speaking of which, I really need to go over some-" Kayla began.

"Oh, get a life," Haylee interupted.

They went on with the diagnosis. The sisters wanted to see the rest of the hospital and they each tagged along with a different doctor. Of course, Haylee went with Chase to check on the patient. Rory went with Wilson and Kayla went with Cuddy.

"So, do you actually _like _working for my dad?"

"I like the work, not the boss."

"And what about the boss daughter?"

He smiled at her, "I like her too."

Rory was talking to Wilson about her father too.

"So, hes never mentioned us at all?"

Wilson had been trying to avoid that question, but finally had to answer her.

"Well, no; but he doesnt mention a lot of things. Hes not really someone who likes to share his feelings."

Kayla and Cuddy were getting along just fine. They had a lot in common. Cuddy was in charge of the hospital and Kayla was in charge of the club.

They didnt bother to say goodbye to House, knowing that he was probablly busy anyway. Kayla and Rory went to Houses apartment where they were staying. Chase was taking Haylee to dinner.


	3. Chases Apartment

Haylee woke up with Chases arm around her waist. They were both in his bed. She turned around and saw that he too was awake.

"Good morning," he said with a smile.

"God I love that accent," Haylee said, kissing him.

Just then they heard the door open.

"Chase! Get up! Our patient is dying!" House called.

"Oh my God!" Haylee whispered, "What is he doing here?"

"I dont know!"

Chase got up, put a pair of pants on and left the room.

"Is your girlfriend in there?" House asked, sounding amused.

"Uh... no," Chase answered nervously.

"Then what are you hiding? A bomb?" House asked as he shoved his way into the room.

Chase was terrified. House was standing in the doorway and Haylee had his shirt on and was clearly heading for the bathroom. House turned around and punched Chase. Chase didnt swing back, either not wanting to risk his job or not wanting to beat up a cripple.

Chase walked into the diagnostic room later that day.

"Who punched you?" Foreman asked, seeing the bruise on Chases face.

"House."

"Why?" Cameron asked, sounding concerned.

"He came to my apartment and... well, his daughter, Haylee was there and-"

"You slept with Houses daughter?" Foreman raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he did," Wilson said, walking into the room, "And House isnt happy."

"Obviously," Cameron said, looking at Chases bruise again.

"So, do you plan on a relationship or were you just gonna do her and leave?" Wilson asked, sitting down.

"No, of course not. Were going to dinner again tonight."

"Great; maybe it wont have the same ending as last time," House said, as he entered the room.

"Shes old enough to-"

"Shes twenty-four. How old are you? Thirty?"

"Im thirty and shes twenty-five."

"No shes not."

"Her birthday was five months ago. You mustve forgotten," Chase answered.

"Keep your hands off of my daughter."

"No," Chase said, without thinking.


	4. The Test

Wilson was in his office with Kayla. They had been talking, and laughing, and _flirting_, for a while. Now they were both standing at the window admiring the view. Kayla stepped closer to Wilson, who smiled, but didnt move closer to her. He liked her a lot, but hed seen how House reacted to Chase, who House was torturing and treating even worse than before. Wilson didnt even want to think of what House would do if his best friend was with his other daughter.

Wilson was thinking about all of this, with his arms folded over his chest, when Kayla stood on tip-toe and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but he kissed her back. The two of them had been spending a ton of time together, without House knowing, of course, but they hadnt gone any farther than flirting. Wilson pulled away.

"Kayla, we cant. Youre Houses daughter."

"So?"

"So hes my friend; I cant do that to him."

"_He _cant tell you who-"

"I know, but would you date one of your friends kid?"

"Yes."

They were talking for a while and decided that it was okay for them to be together as long as neither of them let House find out.

* * *

Haylee was furious at her dad for hitting Chase. She was going to spend the rest of her time there at Chases apartment. It was only half because she was mad at House. She also wanted to spend more time with Chase. 

They had been there for three weeks already. Just a few days ago, all three of them set it up so that they could stay all summer and do work on their laptops. Haylee was trying to find out a way to prove that a guy was a drug dealer without a search warrant and without breaking the law. She was convinced that the Judge refused just to make her miserable. For a moment, she thought that House might be the Judges friend. That idea was tossed out as soon as she remembered that Hosue didnt have many friends.

That was early in the morning, before she decided to look at the test that she had taken. It was in the bathroom, but she hadnt dared to look at the results. By the time lunch rolled around, she was way too nervous to eat. She shakily opened the bathroom door and looked at the pregnancy test.

**A/n:** **Wow, Im mean. Sorry that the chapter was so short, but I wanted to leave you there. Ill update soon, so dont worry. That was horribly mean of me. Please review, I want to hear from you! Add the story to your alert list if you like it! Sorry, I cant get the apostrophes to show up. My computers being stupid.**


	5. The Accident

**Chases POV**

House was driving me nuts. I was so happy to be going home, finally. I was driving down the street when I heard a car horn. I looked to my right and saw an SUV coming towards me. Panicing, I swerved to the right and off of the road. I hit something, a tree, I was told. My head went foward and slammed into the steering wheel. I felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.

**Back to the Narrator**

Haylee and House were talking, for the first time since he punched Chase.

"What happened?" All Haylee knew was that there was an accident.

"There was a drunk driver in an SUV. He ran Chase off of the road, but the SUV tumbled down after him. Something from the car impalled Chase. Hes still in surgery. It pierced a lung. He hit his head pretty hard too. Hes in coma; he could have perminant brain damage."

Haylee, crying, asked when she could see him.

"As soon as he gets out of surgery, but he wont be awake."

"Dad, youre telling me what _they_ think. What do you think is going to happen?"

"Hes in really bad shape. His chances arent very good."

Of course, that wasnt what Haylee wanted to hear. She was hoping that he would say that hed be fine.

Haylee sat outside the room where Chase was havig is operation. Tears were running down her face. She definately wasnt someone who cried a lot, but usually when she was in the hospital, it as usually as a patient, not as a visitor.

Wilson walked by a few minutes later.

"Whats wrong?"

"Didnt you hear?"

"No; whats going on?"

"Chase got into a car accident. Hes in surgery."

She went on to explain everything that House had told her. He comforted her a stayed with her until the surgeon came out. Chases surgery saved his life, but didnt work as well as they had hoped. His lung was too badly damaged for him to breathe on his own. The surgeon said that they werent sure if he would ever breathe on his own again. They werent sure if he would even wake up.

The surgeon showed Haylee where Chases room was. Then he and Wilson left her alone. She walked over to Chase and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

She didnt notice that House was standing behind her, and heard her say it. He smiled and walked away. He wasnt thrilled about the idea, but his daughter obviously cared about him a lot. He knew that feeling.

The girls mother, Annie, was probablly the most amazing woman that House had ever met. He loved her so much. She was from San Diego. She was a high school drop out, but she wasnt stupid, not at all. After Rory was born, she left. She left House a note saying that she wasnt ready to be a mother of three. He hadnt seen or heard from her since.

Haylee hated her. She never understood how someone could abandon their own children like that. Rory didnt want to ever meet her, but she didnt really hate her. As far as she was concerned, she had gotten this far without her mother. She didnt need her on her first date, or when she graduated from high school or when she got her first job, and she certainly didnt need her now. Kayla was the only one who would even speak to her. She didnt really have an interest in meeting her either, but she would give her a second chance if she wanted one.

If Chase just left like that, House would make sure that he regretted it. But, by the looks of it, Chase couldnt leave even if he wanted to.


	6. Good Morning

Chase had been in a coma for almost four months. Haylee had moved into his apartment and quit her job. She was in school again now, with Houses financial help. She was becoming nurse. Everyday, she came to the hospital and did her homework in Chases room. She would stay there with him for a long time.

Today however, she wasnt there. She was with her doctor. As she had found out the day of the accident, she was pregnant. The doctor had something to tell her today. She was waiting for the news.

"Miss House; how are you?"

"Im okay, how are you?" she asked.

"Just fine. Is Robert doing any better?"

"No," she said quietly.

"Im sorry," he said.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke again, this time in a more cheerful voice, "So, I have some important news for you."

"Is the baby okay?"

"The bab_ies _are fine. All five of them."

"Five?" Haylee couldnt believe it.

She talked to the doctor and then left. She went to see Chase again. When she got to the room, he was as bad as always. She touched his hand.

"Five," she whispered to him, "Were going to have five babies."

She kissed him on the forehead and rested her head on his shoulder. His hand stroked her hair. She looked up at him as he slowly opened his eyes. He gasped, obviously breathing.

Haylee ran out into the hall and got a doctor who she hadnt seen before. Chase _was _breathing on his own. The doctor left him hooked up to everything except for the oxygen and then left the two of them alone.

"I love you," he said.

She ran up and hugged him, "I love you too."

They didnt pull away from each other until Chase suddenly said, "Babies?"

He said this as though she had just said it then. He was obviously shocked.

"Five."

He laughed, seeming happier than Haylee had ever seen him.

"Im gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah."

Tears were running donw Haylees face, but Chase whiped them away and then kissed her passionately.


	7. Secrets

Haylee handed Chase a cup of coffee. He had been out of the hospital for a day, but House was still working the team to death. Thankfully, House wasnt angry that he was with Haylee anymore, but he didnt know that she was pregnant yet. She had started gaining weight, but she just kept wearing baggier clothes to hide it. Her sisters and Chase were the only ones who knew, and her sisters were sworn to secrecy.

Haylee wished that she could hide it from House forever, but she knew that she couldnt. Her doctor worked in the hospital. She asked him to keep it quiet, but she didnt think it would last long. He didnt feel bad for her or Chase anymore, so he might start telling people. Before, he didnt want to cause more problems by letting House find out.

"When are you going to tell House," Chsae asked, as he sipped the coffee.

"Soon."

"Right," he said sarcastically.

She kept saying that she would tell him soon, but she hadnt talked to him about it so far. The day before, she came to the hospital and when he commented on her baggy shirt, she laughed and said that she had a lot of laundry to catch up on.

"Well, so what if I dont?"

"The doctors works at the same hospital! He might be suspicious if he sees you in the hospital in labor."

"Ill tell him when the baggy shirt thing stops working."

A week later, Chase and Haylee went to see the doctor again. Haylee thanked him a thousand times for keeping the pregnancy a secret.

"Youre welcome."

He found something while he was looking at the baby. He told them...they were having seven! Two of the babies had an identical twin that just seperated fully recently.


	8. Proposal

Haylee wanted to become a cardiologist, but she wasnt sure. She didnt think she wanted to do that because she didnt want to be on call 24-7 after the babies were born. On the other hand, they would be about eleven by the time she graduated. She could leave them with a babysitter. But, who would want to watch seven kids?

All of these questions raced through her head. Chase was supportive of whatever she chose. He thought that she should become a doctor, if that was what she wanted. He said that they would find a way to make that work.

Haylee made her final decision. She was going to medical school!

She walked out of the bedroom to tell Chase. He was in the kitchen, cooking something that smelt delicious. Haylee was surprised. Chase asked if she wanted to go out to dinner every night. The only time they ate something here was if Chase order take out or if Haylee cooked.

Unfortunately, she only cooked when Chase was working late. He was one of those way over protective guys. He wouldnt let her lift a finger. He didnt even want her to do her own laundry! She got in a bad mood once and snapped at him. She asked if he was waiting for the washing machine to blow up. He laughed at her.

"Are you cooking?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"I didnt think you could cook."

"I cant. I just put a bunch of spices and things into chicken broth to make soup."

"Well it smells good."

"I just tried it... its bad."

Haylee laughed.

"You have the most beautiful smile," he said as he walked over and kissed her.

They sat down at the table and ate sandwiches. After they ate, she and Chase sat down on the couch, he kissed her.

"I love you so much," Chase got down on one knee.

"Oh my God," Haylee gasped.

Chase smiled, and opened a ring box, "Haylee, will you marry me?"


	9. Grandpa House

"Yes!" she answered.

"Yeah?"

"Duh!" she said and kissed him.

The next day, Chase accidently woke her up when he was going to work. He tripped over a chair. She got ready and said that she was going to tag along.

"Im going to have to tell my dad everything now," she told him.

"You should have told him four months ago," Chase said as he tied his tie, looking in the mirror.

"No, its crooked," she said as she turned him around to face her and fixed it, "There. You look very sexy."

"Great; Housell be thrilled," he laughed.

"What? Are you cheating on me?" she joked.

He laughed and kissed her, then he whispered in her ear, "Never."

"Lets go," Chase said.

"Cant wait. I think Ill take him to lunch somewhere and tell him. He cant kill me in public and youll have time to hide."

They drove to the hospital and when lunch time rolled around, Haylee took her dad to lunch.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something thats really important."

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well...Im... well Im kind of- well not kind of, I am."

"You are what?" he asked impatiently

"Pregnant."

**Chase**

So Chase was in the diagnostic room, waiting for House to come and kill him, when Foreman came in and asked why he was so nervous.

"Haylees talking to House."

"Yeah, so?"

"Shes telling him that shes pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah. Were going to have seven babies in about five months."

"Wow. Congratulations. Maybe if youre lucky House wont kill you before theyre born."

"I doubt it. He probablly thinks that Im gonna leave her to raise them all on her own."

"Well most guys would."

"Were engaged now. Im not going anywhere."

"Youre engaged?" Cameron said as she entered the room, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," he sounded upset.

"Is something wrong?"

"Haylees four months pregnant. Shes telling House now," Foreman answered, just as Cuddy walked in, followed by Wilson.

"Pregnant?" Wilson asked.

"Grandpa House," Cuddy sounded amused. Then she congratulated Chase.

"With seven grandchildren," Foreman added.

"Seven? House is going to kill you!" Wilson said to Chase.

"Yeah, I know."

"Ill babysit!" Cameron offered.

She and Haylee got along really well. They talked on the phone more than two teenage girls.

"I think she wants you to be the Godmother," Chase answered, "You can have them when House kills the two of us."

"Im only going to kill you," House said. Everyone left immediately, looking at Chase sympathetically.

"Hey Dad," Chase said, trying to make a joke.

"I told you to keep your hands off of my daughter!" he screamed in his face.

Once again, House punched him, but this time Chase swung back. House hit the floor with a thud, but got up and kept screaming.

He was screaming for about twenty mintues and then he calmed down. They both sat in silence for a while.

"Im going to take care of Haylee and the kids," Chase said quietly.


	10. Seven Little Angels

"Come on we have to get to the hospital," Chase said, helping Haylee up.

"No! Robert, its three months early."

"People have had perfectly healthy babies at six months. Itll be fine," he assured her.

"Not seven at a time!"

"Come on, we have to go."

He finally got her to the car and they rushed to the hospital. When they got her into a delivery room, Chase rushed outside and called House.

"What do you want?" House said sleepily.

"Haylees having the babies."

"Shes only six months pregnant," House replied.

"House your daughters in the hospital."

"Im on the way," House said, and hung up on him.

Chase went back inside to Haylee.

House got to the hospital. Somehow, Cameron and Foreman and heard. House guessed that either Wilson or Cuddy called them becuase they were there too.

"How is she?" House asked.

"The doctor hasnt come out yet. Im sure everythings fine," Cameron said. She was obviously trying to reassure herself.

They were all out there, waiting very nervously until finally Chase came out a told them that they had four healthy sons and three healthy daughters. They all went into the room, where all seven had been cleaned off. They had their names on the tops of the crib things (I forget what theyre called.) as well as on wrist bands.

"So, what last name did you use?" Foreman asked.

"Chase," Haylee asnwered. She had the smallest of the seven craddled in her arms.

"Aww," Cameron said, holding the newborns tiny hand.

"This is Danielle. She the youngest. The oldest is Greg, then Robert, Lisa, James, Eric and Allison."

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"You named them after us?" Cuddy asked in shock.

"Yeah. You guys are our best friends. Youll be like family to them."

Cameron looked as though she might cry. House picked up Greg.

"Hey there," he looked happier than he ever had in his life.

Everyone picked up a baby. They all got a chance to hold all of them, but then the doctor kicked them out, saying that Haylee needed to rest and the babiest needed to sleep.


	11. Toilet Cleaner

The new apartment smelt like baby. Baby formula, baby soap, baby diapers...

With seven babies, neither Chase or Haylee got more than an hour or two of sleep each night. Haylee was trying to do as much school work as possible from home. She somehow convinced the proffesors to keep a tape recorder in the front of the rooms so that she wouldnt miss the lectures. She did all of her assignments at home. She had to get to school for exams, but other than that she could do everything from home.

The new apartment was in Foremans building. Cameron and Cuddy lived in the building down the street. It was a two and a half minute walk away and the two women were in the apartment all of the time. It had six rooms. The boys would being sharing a with their twins; Eric and Gregory, and James and Robert. The three girls each had their own room, but the girls rooms were smaller than the boys. Each of their rooms was painted either blue or pink and had their names with wood letters on the wall. For now, they were in bassinettes in Chase and Haylees room, which was enormous.

Haylee was typing a paper on the computer. In two weeks she had lost almost all of the weight and was amazed at how much lighter she felt. Most of the weight was the babies themselves and water weight. After she stopped eating so much and started jogging everyday again, the weight came off pretty quickly. She would have had a lot of energy if the babies didnt keep her up for almost all of the night. She and Chase took turns getting up, but the crying woke her up even if she didnt have to go feed one of the babies.

House wasnt angry anymore. How could he be after hed seen his beautiful grandchildren? He wasnt comfortable with "grandpa" yet and decided he should be called their daddy once removed. He was definately reassured when Chase came in exuasted every day because he knew that he wasnt sticking Haylee with all of the work.

Haylee heard Chase rumaging around in the kitchen.

"Dont you dare try to cook! I dont have time for food poisoning!" she called in.

"Hey! I can cook just fine!"

"You wish!"

"Well I better learn then!"

"Kids like frozen chicken nuggets that you pop in the oven. Its not all that complicated! Besides, they dont even have teeth yet!"

"Im cooking! Write your paper!"

"Fine, but Im not eating anything that you cook!"

She finished her paper and printed it out. Then she tucked it into her backpack and walked into the kitchen.

"No," she said, seeing that Chase had gotten all of the spices out on the counter.

Haylee liked to cook, so they had a lot of that kind of stuff around. She looked into the pot. It was a weird color and it smelt like chemicals.

"What did you put in here?"

"I dont know. Something I found under the counter," he handed her the bottle.

"This is for cleaning toilets!" she said, hitting him lightly in the head with it.

"I know!" he said defensively.

"Hey, thought wed drop by. Whats up?" Foreman asked as he, House, Cuddy, Cameron, and Wilson walked into the kitchen.

"Robert is _cooking_," Haylee said.

"You sound upset," Wilson said.

"He used toilet cleaner!"

"It had no label!!"

All five of them were doubled over laughing and Haylee started laughing too. Chase folded his arms over his chest. Cuddy wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Are you done?" Chase asked.

They spent the night talking and laughing. They played board games and stuff. Gregory and James woke up, but the rest of the babies stayed asleep for a few hours. They had a ton of fun.


	12. Honeymoon

"Look at this," Haylee said happily, sitting on Chases lap and showing him a letter.

"Its just an electrical bill," he said.

"Yeah, but look at who its addressed to."

"'Mr. and Mrs. Robert Chase'," he read.

She smiled and kissed him. The babies were eight months old now, and they rarely had a minute alone. House had taken the kids for the weekend. Their wedding was on Friday. Chase had a few days off, but they werent going on an actual honeymoon until July, because Haylee had school.

_Later:_

"Gimme!" Chase said, leaning over Haylee, who was wearing his shirt.

"Nope," she stood up and dodged him when he tried to grab her.

She had got a hold of his highschool yearbook. Apparently he was really dorky because he didnt want her to see his picture.

He got up and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against his chest. She made puppy dog eyes and looked up at him.

"Pleeease?"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"It cant be that bad."

"Yes, it can.

"Oh, but youre so cute!"

"Nice try," he snatched the book out of her hand.

He put the book on a shelf that was too high for Haylee to reach. Haylee had pointed it out the second they moved in, because it was too high for most average height women, and she was short. She didnt see why someone would want a shelf that high. She jumped up, trying to knock it off the shelf. Chase laughed at her.

"Midget."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Asshole."

They were saying all of this playfully, seeing who would from out of insults first.

After a lot more, Haylee took a minute to reply and then said, "Stupid Australian! Who likes Australia? Its too close to Antartica, it has kangaroos, and it smells bad."

"You smell bad."

She punched him playfully and then he pulled her over the couch and threw her to the floor, carefull not to hit her head on the coffee table. He climbed over her, holding himself just an inch above her.

"What are you gonna do blondie? Gonna get your kangaroo to eat me?"

"Gonna get your daddy to hit me with his cane?"

"Id be more than happy to," House said, walking into the room.

"I thought you were taking the kids for the weekend," Chase said, still on top of Haylee who was wearing only his shirt.

"Yeah; I wanted to see what you two were up to. Obviously you still wont keep your hand off of my daughter."

"Were married with kids," Haylee said, slapping Chases arm. He got off of her and helped her up.

"Where _are_ the kids?" Chase asked.

"With Cameron."

"Right. Nice seeing you again. Bye now," Haylee said.

"_Or_ you can keep your clothes on for a while and ask how the kids are."

"How are the kids?" Chase asked impatiently.

"Fine."

"Thats good."

"Now ask how your sisters are."

"How are Kayla and Rory?" Haylee asked.

"Foreman went to visit Rory."

"Cool."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I found that they are dating. What is with you guys and my daughters?" he asked Chase.

"You should have daughters that were like you. Then wed run away."

"Just because Im your father-in-law, doesnt mean I like you and Im still your boss. I can still fire you."

"Why would you fire the sole provider of your grandchildren?" Haylee asked.

**A/n: No offense to anyone who is Australian. I really want to go there and I dont think its stupid. Neither does Haylee.**


	13. Sisters

Kayla and Rory had finally found a way to move up to Princeton. Kayla bought a new club and sold the one in Florida. Rory found a new job in the area too. Now that they had four nephews and three nieces, they figured it would be better to live close. They were at Haylees house. The babies first birthday would be in a couple of weeks. The three sisters sat on the couch together and Chase was sitting in an armchair.

"So," Haylee teased, "Have you seen Wilson?"

Kayla blushed a little, "Yeah."

"And?" Chase said stupidly.

"Oh, right; I never told you. Kayla and Wilson are together, but theyre not going to tell House."

"Wow, we really do like his daugters too much," Chase said thoughtfully.

"When did you see Wilson?" Haylee asked.

"He spent the night at her apartment on Saturday," Rory answered for her.

"We were just talking!" Kayla said defensively.

"Yeah right!" Chase said.

"You know what, you got Haylee pregnant on the first date! You cant talk!"

"You should be nicer to me! Im your brother-in-law!" Chase sounded like a five-year-old.

"Yes well, we love you very much," Rory said thoughtlessly, "Anyway, was that the first time you two spent the night, you know, '_talking_'?"

"Yeah..."

**Flashback**

"Wow, did you make this?" Wilson asked. He was eating dinner at Kaylas new apartment.

"Yeah. I went to Culinary School and I was a cook before the club."

They actually were talking. Not for the entire time he was there, but for a lot of it. When they were done, Wilson went to get some wine. He forgot to get some on his way over. Kayla started washing the dishes. Wilson was back really fast, but Kayla didnt hear him come in. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped.

"You scared the crap outa me!" she said, turning around.

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

"Its okay," she kissed him and was going to turn around to do the dishes when he kissed her again.

A few minutes later, Wilson was on top of Kayla, on the bed, making out. Kayla told her sisters all of this (and other stuff that I cant put in a story that is rated T).

**End Flashback**

"Wow, a little too much detail there sis," Rory said.

"Aww, he sounds sweet," Haylee said.

"Sounds like a pervert to me," Chase mumbled.

"Dont worry, I like you better," Haylee said, sitting on Chases lap and kissing him.

"Eew! Get a room!" Rory said.

"Okay," Chase said too eagerly.

"See, thats why James is sweet and youre a perverted jerk," Kayla said.

"Wilson cheated on his wife!"

"She cheated on him too!"

**A/n: _I_ Think that chapter sucked, but Im having serious writers block here. Please review!!**


	14. Cheaters

Houses POV

I was walking out of the clinic when I saw him. Chase was flirting with this little blonde woman who couldnt have been a day over twenty-five. She wasnt a nurse, and Im guessing she wasnt a patient since she didnt look sick and didnt seem to be dying. She probably went to meet him there.

I wanted to go up to him, but instead I called Haylee. Chase walked out of the hospital with the woman while I was on the phone. Haylee was obviously really upset, and because I wasnt in the mood to comfort her, I hung up on her.

Foremans POV

Rory was, as usualy working late. She was a workaholic and it was really starting to get on my nerves. Also, I had the feeling that she was going to break up with me soon. Well, actually, I didnt have a feeling; I knew because I had _overheard_ her telling one of her friends over the phone.

I had been drinking for a while. I might of been a little drunk, but the real drinking didnt even start until Haylee came down to my apartment. I guess she wanted someone to comfort her. She said that she just found out that Chase was cheating on her. She was really upset. She said that she called Cameron and got her to babysit.

"I guess thats why he stayed at work late," I said to myself; I didnt even realize that I had said it aloud.

Haylee spotted alcohol littering the counter. Everything from the cheapest beer to the most expensive wine.

"I guess Rory broke up with you," she said sympathetically.

I was going to tell her the truth, but decided not to, "Yeah."

"Im sorry."

I shook my head, "Dont worry about it. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

We drank and drank for a few hours. When I woke up the next morning, we were both laying in my bed and Haylee had her head on my chest. I had an arm around her waist too.

"Youre awake," she said when I opened my eyes.

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Eight."

We got up, got dressed and made coffee. We talked for a while. I knew she loved Chase, so maybe it was just because she was upset, but she was very eager for the two of us to be together. I wanted that to work too, so we decided to do that. I could tell that she didnt want to leave Chase, so I didnt ask her to.


	15. The Fight

Chase came in later in the afternoon than usual to find Haylee crying hysterically. He walked over a wrapped an arm around her, but to his surprise, she pulled away from him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, very confused.

"Who was that woman you were with last week when you left the hospital?" Haylee asked between sobs.

Chase stared at her, dumbfounded. After a long period of complete silence, he whispered, "Im so sorry."

He tried to wrap an arm around her once again, and this time she stood up, avoiding him.

"You thought I wouldnt find out?"

"I dont know, Ive just been under a lot of stress lately."

Haylee saw how bad he felt, she felt really bad too. She finally couldnt keep her secret anymore.

"My dad called that night, he saw you, and I went to Foremans apartment..."

Chases hurt expression quickly turned to rage.

"What?"

Haylee didnt answer, she just looked at him. The silence was broken when Allison let out a loud wail and Haylee walked into her room. When she came back out, Chase was gone. She knew where he went. She knocked on her neighbors door and asked the old lady to watch the kids for a few minutes before rushing to Foremans apartment.

When she reached the door, she heard yelling and cursing inside and heard her name more than a few times. By the time she opened the door and walked inside, they were both bloody and still throwing punches.

"Stop!" she yelled.

They didnt even seem to hear her and, in her panic, she jumped in front of Foreman just a he threw a punch which slammed into her face a knocked her to the ground. It didnt work as shed planned, but at least she broke up the fight. The two guys were now croutched over her, making sure that she as okay.

Next Day

Chase had taken off somewhere and Foreman was in the apartment with Haylee. Somehow, House had found out that something was going on, or maybe he just guessed, but he came into the apartment without knocking a few minutes later.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked when he saw the swollen bruise on Haylees face and Foreman in the apartment.

"We got in a fight," Foreman said.

"What?" House took a step toward Foreman.

"Not with me, with Robert," Haylee answered.

"You got in a fight with Chase?" House looked at Foreman and then at Haylee, "You went to his apartment when I hung up on you, right?"

Haylee nodded. He never failed to amaze her.

"And Ive been making Chase work late since last week so-"

"Yes," Foreman interupted, not wanting to get into that at the moment.

"Great," House said sarcastically, and without another word he turned and left.

**A/n: That chapter was almost as bad as the last one, I think. Feel free to give some constructive critisim (hint, hint). I want my writing to get better; I have writers block but besides that, please tell me what to improve on!!! Thanks.**


	16. Chase and Haylees Accident

It seemed that Haylee had been crying more than all seven of her one-year-olds put together. Foreman had been with her for most of this time. He felt horrible, but he figured if Chase was enough of an asshole to cheat on her than her didnt deserve her anyway. Chase had been using his vacation days and hadnt been seen by any of them for days. Everyday Haylee seemed to be more depressed. It was unlike her. Like that tough girl thing that shes always had was gone.

Foreman came back from work to find the door locked. This was unusual because Haylee usually only locked the door at night or if no one was home. Foreman banged on the door. He grew more frantic. Her car had been outside. He had no idea what he was so worried about, but something didnt feel right. He shouted her name. After a lot more banging, he picked the lock and walked inside. The apartment was a wreck. The glass coffee table was shattered and there were shards of glass all over the floor. He went into the babies rooms to see if she was with them. They were all gone. He found Haylee hysterical in the corner of her bedroom.

"Haylee," he said, bending down to her level. She didnt answer. "Haylee," he said more loudly. She looked up at him.

"Where are the kids?" he asked her.

"Robert took them."

"What? Why?"

"He said that he was leaving and he was taking them with him."

"Whyd you let him take them?"

Haylee shook her head, putting her head in her hands. Foreman saw that the back of her hair was matted with blood.

"What the hell did he do to you?"

"I tried to stop him from taking them and he pushed me out of the way. He didnt push me that hard, but I fell into the coffee table and when I woke up I was laying in the bed and the kids were gone," she said so quietly that Foreman could barely hear.

Foreman looked disgusted and furious. Just then the phone rang. Neither of them picked it up. When the answering machine picked it up, they heard Chases horrifyied and confused face.

"Haylee, Im sorry about what happened today. I didnt mean to hurt you or anything. I didnt think I pushed you hard enough... I just wanted to sure that youre alright and everything... Im calling from a pay-phone, but Ill call you again-"

Haylee snatched up the phone, "Am I okay? Are you insane? You cheated on me, I havent seen you in over a week and you just show up and take my kids-"

"Our kids," he corrected.

Foreman left, figuring it was a private conversation. The last thing he heard before he left was "Fuck you!" He went back to the hospital, since he knew that House had to stay for clinic duty. He hoped Cuddy had managed to keep him in the hospital that long. House was Chases boss. If anyone could tract him down, it had to be him.

However, when Foreman finally arrived at the hospital, he was surprised to see that Chase was already there. He couldnt decide, as he up to him, if he should just punch him or question him first.

"It was an accident," Chase said, before Foreman was forced to make that decision.

"Then why the hell did you leave?"

"I needed to get the kids out of there."

"Why? She was taking care of them perfectly fine without you."

"Theyre my kids too! This isnt your fucking family, its _my_ business!"

"I went to my neighbors apartment and she was bleeding! Most people would have called the cops by now! And what the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I left the kids with Cuddy. Im going to go talk to Haylee," he held up his car keys for Foreman to see.

"No youre not! Does House know that you hit her today?"

"I didnt hit her!"

"Well, youre not going over there. Leave her alone."

"Im going to _my_ apartment to talk to _my_ wife," and with that, he left. Foreman went to go talk to House and then followed Chase back to the apartment.


	17. Drugs and Alcohol

After banging on the apartment door for half an hour with no answer, Chase went back to the hotel he was staying at to get the key. For whatever reason, hed forgotten it. He was really stressed out, so on the way out he stopped at the hotels bar for a drink. A few hours later, he managed to stagger out of the bar. The bartender refused to let him drive and called a cab. He didnt bother knocking as he unlocked the apartment door and slipped in. He locked the door behind him.

Seeing Haylee in the kitchen, he walked in and grabbed her from behind.

"Hey there," he whispered in her ear, using an eerie, deep voice.

Haylee jumped, and spun around. His hands rested on the countertop, trapping her there.

"What do you want Robert?"

"I wanted to come to _my_ apartment, but you wouldnt let me in."

She could smell the alcohol from his breath.

"Are you drunk?" she asked looking at him more closely.

"I had a few drinks."

"Youre drunk. Get out," she said bluntly, trying her best to keep the nervousness from her voice. She didnt trust him after the days events, and now that he was drinking, she was really scared of him. He didnt seem at all like her husband.

"I dont have to leave," he sneered.

"Yes you do! Get the hell out of here!" she yelled in his face.

He slapped her. She looked shocked, but he was furious. He hit her again, this time hard enough to knock her down. He climbed on top of her and started punching her. She was yelling at him to stop, but he didnt seem to hear her. Seeing his pupils, she realized that not only was he drunk, but he was high. He took something. He had her pinned to the ground and she couldnt even fight back.

**A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. I figured Id be mean and end it there. Review please.**


End file.
